


Nitori Plays Matchmaker

by laurahonest



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Maid Costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurahonest/pseuds/laurahonest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori is tired of his captain pining over Gou/Kou and never talking to her so he decides to play matchmaker!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nitori Plays Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> These two seem to be blushing perpetually when they are in each other's company, I am starting to wonder if they have a health condition.  
> This is posted without a beta, please forgive any errors. I was also written in the wee hours when I couldn't sleep.

Kou wondered just what in the hell she was doing sitting on Seijuurou Mikoshiba’s bed dressed in a French maid costume. It had started an hour ago when she got a call from her brother’s room mate. “Kou-chan,” the boy had blurted the moment she answered the phone, “I need you to come to Samezuka right away! Rin is fine; Captain Mikoshiba needs your help.” Somehow those words had set her in motion; she was on the train headed over there before she even stopped to think. How she was supposed to help Mikoshiba she had no idea, her brother trusted Nitori so she did too.

Seijuurou Mikoshiba was having a spectacularly shitty day. He had woken up late, skipped breakfast, missed his first class of the day, lost his favorite Speedo and argued with Rin during practice. Rin was a great swimmer but he was erratic. Seijuurou couldn’t quite follow why he had switched so rapidly from 100 meter Free to the relay and Rin wasn’t talking. To make matters worse, Rin was a perfectionist and he applied his own standards to everyone on the relay team. Seijuurou had argued with Rin for half an hour over the relay team’s training regimen. Rin wanted everyone on the team to run 5 miles with him every morning and evening and to match their diets to his. Seijuurou knew it had something to do with the Iwatobi Swim Club but again, Rin wouldn’t tell him the whole story. Maybe he could call Gou-kun and get the story from her, that thought made him smile until he remembered that he still didn’t have her phone number. He sighed heavily and turned the last corner before his dorm room. Seijuurou unlocked his door and stopped in utter shock when he saw the inside of his room.

Kou was sure her face matched her hair when Seijuurou walked in, but then his face was just as red as hers. “G-g-gou-kun,” stammered Seijuurou, “what are you doing in my room?”

“I’ve told you a million times its Kou!” she said angrily. “Nitori told me you needed my help, so I came over.”

Seijuurou gulped and then quietly shut the door to his room. “um…why are you wearing a maid costume?” _And what the hell did Nitori want you to help me with dressed like that?_ Luckily he kept that last sentence unspoken though he was embarrassed just thinking it.

Kou blushed again and tugged on the hem of the short skirt, “Nitori made me wear it and told the guard that I was hired to clean your room to get me in the building. What on earth do you need my help with that requires me to wear this?”

Seijuurou was opening and closing his mouth with no words coming out; it would have been funny if she hadn’t been wearing that ridiculous costume. He finally managed to pull enough of his wits together to respond, “I didn’t ask Nitori to call you or to have you come here. I have no idea what he was doing when he made you wear that either.” 

As if on cue both of them received a text, Seijuurou sat down at his desk after reading his brief message from Nitori. It said “You have been pining for months, talk to her, ask her on a date and quit blushing!” Kou’s text was also from Nitori and it said “he had a crappy day, please cheer him up! He likes you a lot but he is shy!” 

Kou laughed, “Well at least we know what is going on now. Would you like to help me plot Nitori’s death now or should we lull him into a false sense of security first?”

Seijuurou couldn’t help but grin at her words, he had been trying to decide whether to let the little guy live a while and squirm or to kill him immediately. “Let’s lull him into a false sense of security first, that way it will be more of a shock to him when it does happen.” They laughed together and then there was a bit of an awkward silence. Finally Seijuurou blurted out “I am starving and I have no food in here, I was going to go get some dinner would you like to join me?” When he was done he blushed and pulled at his swim team jacket nervously.

Kou smiled and said “I am really hungry too, that would be nice…but, do you think I could change clothes first?”

Seijuurou jumped up and ran to the door; “I’ll just wait in the hallway, knock when you are done!” he bolted outside and slammed the door behind. 

Kou changed back into her own clothes as quickly as she could. She knocked on the door and Seijuurou came back in. “Did you need to change too Mikoshiba-san?” she asked shyly. 

“Seijuurou or just Sei, using such a formal name for me is a mouthful.” He said with another blush. “Yeah I would like to change before we leave if you don’t mind.”

Kou smiled and said “I’ll just wait in the hall for you then Sei-kun” as she stepped out.

Seijuurou stood in the middle of the room in a daze for a minute “ _she called me Sei-kun_ ” kept repeating in his brain. He shook his head to clear it and scurried around for clean clothes. When he was changed he joined Kou in the hallway and said “I know a great little ramen shop nearby, how does that sound Kou-chan?”

“That sounds great Sei-kun” she replied with a small blush. 

Seijuurou locked his door and offered his hand, she took it and they headed for the stairs together.


End file.
